You And Me Together - Naruto and Gaara
by sakinosabaku
Summary: NOTICE: This story is incomplete so wait for more exciting chapters. Naruto loves Gaara, and Gaara loves Naruto. But many obstacles get in their way.
1. chapter 1

**Authors note**

: Hi! new author here, I have been watching Naruto Shippuden for a long time now and my fav character is gaara

 **Rated M** for mature themes and yaoi

This fanfiction will be a lot about narugaa stuff! And plot twists

 **Suna in this fanfic won't be a desert like it is in the anime it will be like the leaf village, so kind of like a regular village with normal buildings and stuff.Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but wish I did**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 1** **\- My very first love**

Gaara made his way to the Suna park filled with cherry blossom trees and small bridges with a small stream of water and lillies that layed itself perfectly on top of the water and floated away. Gaara sat on the bench that he always sat on whenever he came there. He looked at the cherry blossoms flying away in the wind and leaving a sweet scent when they flew away. Then he looked around the park, admiring it's beauty when he saw something that caught his eye.

He saw a familliar figure sitting in a tree. The figure had very spiky blond hair which some people would think was odd, the boy also had beautiful blue eyes like the sky and he wore a black and orange jacket with black pants and sandals. A leaf headband was around his forhead as it separated his blond bangs from his face.

It was Naruto

Gaara was confused. Why was Naruto in Suna? Naruto saw Gaara in the distance and jumped down from the tree and ran as fast as he could to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara! It's so great to see you here, beautiful day isn't it?" said the blond genin with a smile.

"Naruto may I ask but, why are you here in Suna?" asked the Kazekage

"Oh well I came here for a holiday, you see, I wanna explore other villages and see the outside world you know. I thought I should come here to the Sand village because it's a very beautiful place."

"Say Naruto, do you have a place to stay?" Gaara asked.

The blond blushed and paused for a second he hadn't thought that through yet.

Naruto facepalmed, damn he thought "How could I be so dumb as to forget where I'm going to stay!"

Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes and said with a sigh, "Well you see err, I uh well um I didn't actually uh plan a place to um stay"

Gaara was puzzled, how could he forget that? Then an idea clicked in Gaara's head.

"How would you like to stay at my house while you're here at Suna?" asked the redhead.

Naruto gasped. Trying to take in what Gaara just said. Soon a grin approached his face. "I'd love to! Thank you so much Sama!" said Naruto with gratefulness in his words.

Naruto sat down on the bench beside Gaara. He liked Gaara for a long time now but he couldn't do anything about it because he rarely saw Gaara. Even though their villages were twenty minutes apart.

Naruto stared into Gaara's eyes and asked him a very subtle question.

"Gaara, say have you ever been in love before?"

Gaara looked at him and paused for a moment, he never understood love because he never received any when he was a child. Instead he recieved hatred and despair. Everyone wanting him dead.

"I haven't been in love before and I don't know what it's like." Gaara said.

Naruto placed his hand on top of Gaara's and smiled gently. "Well would you like me to show you what it is?" asked Naruto calmly.

Gaara was unsure what love was but at the same time was curious about it. He wondered how Naruto would show him.

"Well okay"

As soon as Naruto heard those words, he could not've been more happy.

Then Naruto gently pressed his lips against Gaara's, sending warmth down his body. Gaara was shocked. He didn't know what to do. Naruto pulled away.

"So Gaara how did that feel?"

Gaara was confused but then rocked up his emotions and tried to feel what he was feeling. As much to Gaara's surprise, the kiss actually felt really nice and made him feel warm. It melted away all his worries and for that moment.

Gaara then moved his gaze onto Naruto's soft pink lips and thought about how they felt. Gaara liked that sensation and wanted it again.

Then Gaara moved his face closer to Naruto's and pressed his lips against Naruto's, but this time a little harder. Naruto was surprised at what just happened but then continued to kiss Gaara back. In an instant, Naruto cupped Gaara's cheek and ran his fingers through his soft red hair. Gaara moved his hands towards Narutos waist and wrapped his arms around it - pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. Naruto noticed what Gaara was doing and chuckled to himself. While Gaara was enjoying the kiss he was sharing with Naruto, he felt something long and wet run over his lips. Gaara instantly opened his eyes to see Naruto's tongue running across his lips. Gaara pulled away and looked at Naruto confused.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Lick my lips with your tongue"

"I was just trying to make you feel nice, Gaara"

"I don't understand"

Naruto looked at Gaara with a stern expression.

"Well it felt nice didn't it?"

Gaara blushed looking surprised and shyly nodded his head.

"Gaara I have to tell you something that I have always wanted to tell you. You see, Gaara you make me happy whenever I see your face or at the mention of you're name. You make me feel something no-one else has ever made me feel. I am lost without you and you make me smile all the time. You give me this excited bubbly feeling. And you are the most cutest and good looking guy ever. You see what I'm trying to say is that, I love you Gaara."

An embarrassed smile escaped Naruto's face.

Gaara instantly froze at Naruto's words. He was speechless, when he opened his mouth nothing came out. His face was so red it matched his hair and Gaara felt his heartbeat racing faster than anything. Someone had just told him they loved him. He was so shocked.

"D-did you just say you loved me?" Asked Gaara with wide eyes.

Naruto nodded his head quickly, supporting what Gaara just said.

"You know, If this is a joke it's not funny it's just cruel" said Gaara with tears emerging in his eyes."

Naruto looked at Gaara and frowned. He grabbed Gaara's hands and squeezed the tight, and looked at him with the most serious face ever. Then Naruto said softly

"Gaara, I do love you I really do. There is no way in hell I would be joking about this, Gaara I love you so much that my heart hurts and I want you to love me back too."

Those words were the ones that finally brought Gaara to tears.

Gaara started crying and said between muffles: "*snifs* so you're really in love with me?"

"Gaara don't cry, there is no need to cry because Naruto is here and he is going to love and protect you for forever." said Naruto with an encouraging smile.

Naruto grabbed Gaara's head and pulled it towards his chest wrapping his arms around Gaara.

"Please stop crying Gaara, I hate it when you're sad because you make me sad too" said Naruto looking down on his chest to where Gaara was.

Gaara removed himself from Naruto's grasp and sat there looking at him. Immediately Naruto put his fingers over Gaara's face and wiped the tears that were coming out. Then he took his hand over to his hair and lovingly ruffled it about with a gentle smile on his face.

"Naruto, you said you wanted me to love you back" said Gaara gazing into those blue eyes.

"Well yes I do want you to love me back because I love you so much. So will you love me back?" asked Naruto nervously.

Gaara threw himself around Naruto and brought his lips over to Naruto's for a kiss that would answer Naruto's question. When they kissed, eveything seemed just right because no one else mattered except them.

Gaara pulled away and smile at Naruto

"Does that answer your question?

Naruto returned the smile at Gaara and nodded his head. He was so happy that his little Gaara-san would love him back as much as he loved him.

So those two sat there cuddling and watched the beautiful sunset as it disappeared between the trees. Looking at eachother with love as they kissed one last time before returning to Gaara's home.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**


End file.
